creative_weaponryfandomcom-20200214-history
Naxus-4
Naxus-4 is a weapon of mass destruction (WOMD) with the capability to destroy an entire planets ecosystem, and render it uninhabitable to most life. It was developed by Vysen industries on Earth, and was used primarily by the Federation during the years of Revolution 3054-3148. History of use Developed by Vysen Industries, Naxus-4 was bought by the Federation just after the outbreak of war on the outer planets. It never used or tested for 48 years until the Federation deemed it necessary when the war swung in the favour of the many rebel groups that fought against them. The planet Meriden, in the year 3108 turned against the Federation and rebelled against them to declare the planet free from their clutches. The Federation could not let this planet fall like all the others, and rather it be destroyed then in the hands of their enemies. They sent a small fleet of battleships to orbit over Meriden, and bombarded its defences so they could '' ''launch Naxus-4 with ease. After hours of bombardment, the orbital missile launchers that Meriden had were destroyed. So, with the defences down, the Federation fleet launched Naxus-4 into the planet. Effects When the Naxus-4 bomb exploded, all within the immediate vicinity were evaporated and the explosion could be seen from orbit. This explosion was the equivalent of 40 Nuclear Tsar bombs, and two cites were enveloped by the explosion. From this blast, a sickly green mist begun to cover the surface of the planet, killing all of Meriden’s flora and fauna in its wake. All who had not been in an air tight area where killed from this mist and the total death count was over 8 billion. Even 189 years after Naxus-4 landed on Meriden’s surface, the scars still show. The sickly mist still envelopes the planet in its clutches, posing a great danger for all those who go outside. Because of this, the major of the population have to live in giant dome cities, away from the toxic mists. End of Vysen Industries With a planet completely destroyed, and 8 billion people dead, many of the Federations closest allies begun to doubt the Federation. This included planet colonies such as Skeptim, Dilona and Hermander, who begun to oppose the Federations tactics against the rebels. The bombing of Meriden also caused many on Earth to openly rebel against the Federation, deeming it should stand down and make way for a new government. All this political pressure soon fell upon Vysen Industries; the ones who produced Naxus-4. They were raided by mercenary teams from Hermander and were shut down for good, ending the production of Naxus-4. Yysen industries then became no more, and all Naxus-4 bombs on production were destroyed. Modern use Despite Vysen Industries being shut down, and the Naxus-4 bombs being no longer produced, some of these weapons of mass destruction have been found. Many private organizations claim to have some of these bombs to cast fear into their rivals. It is also known that a large terrorist group managed to get a Naxus-4 bomb, and threatened to destroy Earth with it. This incident however was dealt with by federation spec op teams, and the bomb destroyed. Since then, there have been no recorded Naxus-4 bombs in existence. Destructive capabilities Naxus-4 has the potential to completely annihilate all life on a planet, and render it a death world with nothing but blackened soil. This power was proved when Naxus-4 fell on Meriden and reduced it to a lifeless rock with a green swirling mist. The nuclear explosion itself had the capacity to destroy numerous cities as its blast radius covers over 320 square kilometres. This itself can destabilize a planet with its effects on the environment, due to the massive debris cloud, that could potentially cause a Nuclear winter. Working's Naxus-4 is a fusion bomb, with its large explosion caused by the fusing of atoms. However the chemical is produces is a lot more complicated. Inside the metal casing is the chemical of Glosostied, found under the swamps of Gondonia. This chemical is propelled by the massive explosion into the Planet’s atmosphere, and it begins to mix with it and stays there. This is what causes the green mists, much like on the planet of Gondonia. The Glosostied is not inherently deadly when in the atmosphere, but the chemical, labelled XD2 is. Combined with the Glosostied it stays in the atmosphere, and spreads over the entire planet. XD2 is considered a pulmonary agent, which chokes a victim to death and causes the vomiting of blood. Once mixed with Glosostied, it will stay in the atmosphere and cause major problems for the planet below, such as destroying all life on that planet. Category:WOMD Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Bombs Category:Explosive's Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Vysen Industries